Vacations have become longer and greater family affairs so that the cost of lodging for large families in many instances is prohibitive. To provide an inexpensive form of lodging for families away from home, house trailers or mobile homes have received a wide degree of acceptance. Furthermore, mobile homes have also received a wide degree of acceptance for many small families who desire inexpensive housing which may be selectively moved as desired. One of the disadvantages to the ordinary construction of a mobile home is that it does not have a porch or patio which may be used in connection with the mobile home. Moble homes, especially those which are used in warm climates, often have permanent or semi-permanent additions attached to the home which provide a covered area outside the mobile home but immediately adjacent thereto to function as a porch or patio. Obviously, those mobile homes which are used on vacations may not have a permanent or semi-permanent addition attached to the mobile home. It is clear that it is desirable to provide some sort of extension from the mobile home which may be utilized as a porch.
One popular approach for providing an extension to a mobile home is to provide a large awning along a substantial portion of the length of the mobile home. These awnings often attain the length of twenty feet so that when the mobile home is in position, the awning may be extended, thereby providing a porch or a seating arrangement exteriorally of the home but adjacent thereto. In many instances, the user of a mobile home attaches the awning to the mobile home every time the awning is to be put up. This creates several problems for the owner of the mobile home. He has to store the awning while he is traveling or while the awning is not in use. He must attach the awning and remove the awning when the mobile home is to be transported. One solution to the problems of attachment and storage of the awning is to attach permanently the awning to the mobile home and roll the awning on a roller. Rolling the awning on a roller solves many of the problems. However, there is still the difficulty of rolling up the awning when it is not in use and keeping the awning in a raised position when the mobile home is being transported.